Petite guerre entre ennemi
by pomme-violette
Summary: Cadeau pour Gredoune : la rivalité sort du cadre du Quidditch, Olivier et Marcus sont rivaux en cours mais aussi avec les filles, chacun tirant dans les pattes de l'autre… Mais la ligue des joueurs maltraités se crée afin d'éradiquer cette nouvelle menace


Auteur : Pomme-violette

Petit gourmant à régaler : Gredoune

Titre : Petite vengeance entre adversaires.

Personnages : Olivier Dubois, Marcus Flint et leurs équipes de Quidditch.

Prompt (=ce que l'on m'a demandé): La rivalité sort du cadre du Quidditch, ils sont rivaux en cours mais aussi avec les filles, chacun tirant dans les pattes de l'autre… et si ça pouvait finir à deux dans un lit, j'en serais très très contente !

Résumé: Comme tout bon Gryffondor et Serpentard, Olivier Dubois et Marcus Flint se détestent. La guerre sur le terrain de Quidditch ne leur suffisait plus. Le nouvel objectif ? Avoir le tableau de chasse le plus important. Mais la ligue des joueurs maltraités veillent.

Mot du chef cuisinier : Voici ma réponse, légérement modifiée, à l'échange estival de la **communauté Banquet_final**. Je vous conseille fortement d'aller y faire un tour car les autres textes sont beaucoup mieux !

**Et pour ceux qui aimeraient bien participer à un échange de cadeaux sur Harry Potter, sachez qu'il est possible de s'inscrire sur la communauté Hp_Valentin jusqu'au 7 décembre inclus.**

Pour y avoir participé l'année dernière (Jeune fille recherche son prince charmant) je peux vous assurer que recevoir un joli texte pour la St valentin est aussi bien - voire mieux mais chut ^^ - qu'un bouquet de fleur !

oOoOoOo

Depuis déjà deux heures, les joueurs de la maison de Pouffsouffle se faisaient tourmenter par des démons tout droit sorti de l'enfer, ou au moins sorti de la maison de Salazar Serpentard. En effet, les Serpentards se déchaînaient sur leurs adversaires : des "coudoyage" habituels aux hoche-queues en passant par les Croc-en-manches, tous les moyens étaient bons pour affaiblir l'ennemi et marquer des points ! On ne comptait d'ailleurs plus le nombre de cognards percutants "involontairement" et violemment un joueur.

Le spectacle offert par les joueurs ne laissait personne indifférent : les amateurs parlaient d'actions brutales et douloureusement efficaces, les beaux parleurs d'un match où domine rageusement le fort esprit de compétition des Serpentard. Et les plus réfractaires - pour peu qu'ils existent - au plus Noble sport sorcier le qualifiaient plus facilement de 'Massacre au Cognard'. Tous les goûts et les couleurs sont dans la nature après tout.

oOoOoOo

Olivier Dubois avait du mal à se remettre du résultat du match : 250 à 70 pour Serpentard, Cédric Diggory n'avait pas réussi à sauver l'honneur de sa maison. Était-ce trop leur demander d'humilier cette bande de crétins ? Apparemment oui. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais _vraiment_ cru que ce dernier aurait la moindre petite chance mais c'est bien connu rien n'est impossible au pays de Merlin.

Dans un mois la finale opposerait, cette année encore, l'équipe de Gryffondor à celle des Serpentards. Ô joie !

Plongé dans ses pensées négatives, le capitaine ne vit pas sa directrice de maison s'avancer vers lui et le réprimander pour son manque évident d'attention pendant le cours de métamorphose. Soupirant, il marmonna le sort après que Percy, compatissant avec lui, ne lui en donna la formule. L'araignée - qui lui servait de cobaye - se montrait récalcitrante et tentait désespérément de s'échapper de sa main. Tout comme lui, elle rêvait de liberté loin mais vraiment très loin de cette classe. A la fin du cours, il pourrait peut-être l'emmener dans le stade pour lui faire découvrir le vrai monde, le monde.

Une petite boule de papier atterrit sur son bureau. Soigneusement, il l'ouvrit et put lire :

_Alors Wood, on boude ?_

_Ta "cervelle" de veracrasse vient enfin de réaliser que j'allais t'écraser TRÈS bientôt ? La réalité t'a enfin rattrapé après toutes ses années ! (Ricanement de ma part)_

_Conseil d'ennemi : prépares-toi à me voir savourer ma victoire pendant que ton amertume et le désespoir te rongeront de l'intérieur Mister Looser_

_Avec toute mon mépris et ma haine_

_M.F._

_P.S. : Préviens moi lorsque tu te mettras à pleurer, je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde._

OOoOoOo

Olivier avait passé la journée à marmonner dans la barbe qu'il ne possédait pas. Il n'avait pas trouvé aucune idée de vengeance digne de ce nom. Une chose est sûre cependant : la langue de vipère le payerait, foi de gryffondor !

Bien sûr, il aurait pu demander de l'aide à quelques uns de ses camarades ou même au Grumeaux Weasley mais sa fierté de Gryffondor l'en empêchait. C'était SA vengeance pour toutes ces années d'humiliations.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, il surprit une conversation intéressante au détour d'un couloir entre Marcus Flint et Adrian Pucey. Non seulement il apprit à son plus grand plaisir une partie de la stratégie de ses adversaires mais aussi une autre information bien plus croustillante : La créature des cachots - mais non Flint pas Rogue ! - récemment séparé d'une Serpentarde quelconque, sortait à présent avec une Pouffsouffle nommée Samantha Parker, plus connue pour son tour de poitrine que pour son intelligence.

DEUX filles en UNE semaine. Môsieur se la jouait Don Juan maintenant. Et dire qu'Olivier s'était toujours trouvé le plus mignon des deux et celui qui avait en conséquence le plus de chance auprès des jeunes filles - pas qu'il s'en préoccupe vraiment hein ! Flint ne se contentait plus de lui voler la coupe -qui lui revenait de droit au passage- il avait plus de succès auprès de la gente féminine que lui !

N'importe qu'elle fille saine d'esprit ne voudrait d'un serpent visqueux quand elle peut avoir un lion majestueux, n'est-ce pas ? Et si ... et s'il essayait de la lui "voler", l'autre tâche en serait humilier à vie : lui, le grand méchant de Serpentard, se faire larguer par une Pouffsouffle la déchéance ! Mwaahahahahahahahahaha ! Excellent.

oOoOoOo

Woody ne pensait tout de même pas qu'il allait le laisser faire sans rien dire. Et d'abord, depuis quand les Gryffys s'abaissent à ce genre de choses ? Si on ne peut même plus compter sur ces ennemis de toujours, où va le monde !

Dubois voulait jouer au Serpentard. Soit. Mais il apprendrait à ses dépends que chez les Serpents on obéit à la règle "œil pour œil, crochet pour crochet" ou bien à sa variante : "coup pour coup, sort pour sort".

Il allait commencer par draguer ouvertement chaque fille rouge et or de leur année. Puis, il s'attaquera aux jolies poursuiveuses que l'autre n'osera jamais lui reprendre. A deux semaines de leur dernier match, l'abruti ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Rira bien qui rira le dernier.

oOoOoOo

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Olivier avait toujours détestait Flint : ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'un match opposant le club de Flaquemare à celui des Faucons de Falmouth. Ils avaient alors respectivement 4 et 5 ans, et déjà si passionnés par le plus célèbre jeu sorcier.

En effet, les deux petits garçons portaient une tenue similaire à leurs héros : un brun ressemblant à de la boue pour Flaquemare (depuis cela avait changé, les joueurs portaient des robes bleues avec deux joncs d'or croisés) et un gris foncé et blanc ornées d'une tête de faucon pour les Faucons de Falmouth.

Incapable de se retenir plus de dix minutes, les deux gamins s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre. Griffures. Tirage de cheveux. Morsures. Claques. Coups de poing. Coup de pieds. Heureusement, ils avaient été séparés au bout de quelques minutes. Un médecin de chaque staff dû même les soigner et ils les avaient surnommer affectueusement "les mini hooligans" tellement ils étaient amochés.

Supporter une équipe qui a "Remportons la victoire, mais si nous ne pouvons gagner, il y aura quelques crânes fêlés" comme devise, pas étonnant que Flint est mal tourné !

Aujourd'hui, leur rivalité dépassait les limites du Sport. Selon Angelina, le problème venait essentiellement du fait qu'ils n'avaient pas fini leur crise d'adolescente et Alicia confirmait en invoquant "l'âge bête" des garçons de leur âge. Il pouvait parfaitement être une personne raisonnable s'il le voulait, si personne ne prononçait les mots_ Quidditch, Serpentard, Coupe, balais, Flint_... il serait déjà plus aimable !

C'est ce qu'il essayait de faire comprendre à Percy qui lui faisait la leçon car il ne respectait pas assez les jeunes filles depuis quelques temps. Olivier pensait que Percy ne lui avait jamais vraiment pardonné d'avoir oser draguer Pénélope Deauclaire. S'il avait su que les deux préfets sortaient ensemble, il n'aurait jamais fait ça : voler la copine d'une erreur de la nature est une chose, celle d'un ami et compatriote gryffondor en est autre chose.

oOoOoOo

_A l'intention de nos trois merveilleuses et superbes joueuses et aux "joueurs" de Quidditch adverses,_

_Comme vous -et le reste de Poudlard- avez pu le constater, nos capitaines respectifs n'ont jamais été aussi insupportables et paranoïaques :_

_Qui payent donc les chaudrons rongés depuis qu'ils ont épuisés les stocks de filles de la 5 ème à la 7 ème année ? Qui doit s'entraîner pendant des heures avec un chef de plus en plus autoritaire et exigeant ? Qui se fait harceler chaque jour à coups d'assommants discours sur l'honneur de sa Maison ? Qui voit chacun de ses mouvements, repas ... épier ?_

_Nous ! Pauvres et innocents joueurs qui n'ont rien demander de si cruel !_

_Les autorités ont échoué. Nous devons agir par nos propres moyens. L'heure de la rébellion a sonné !_

_A vos Baguettes et Potions !_

_Facétieusement vôtres,_

_Gred et Forges_

_P.S. : R.D.V dans la salle des trophées à 23h._

_P.S. 2 : Discutions interdites aux âmes sensibles, n'amenez pas notre si jeune et innocente relève !_

_PS 3 : si nous aurions voulu vous piéger, votre peau aurait déjà changer de couleurs et de formes. Et jamais nous n'aurions été assez stupide pour signer de nos vrais noms !_

_oOoOoOo_

Les jumeaux étaient arrivés les premiers et avaient demandé à un des elfes de Poudlard de faire le guet pour ne pas se faire prendre par Rusard ou pire par Dubois et/ou Flint ! Ils ne donnaient pas cher de leurs peaux si jamais ces deux derniers apprenaient le but de leur association. Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet et Katie Bell les rejoignirent bientôt.

Silencieusement, ils attendirent pendant plus d'une demie heure le reste de leurs invités. Le moment était mal choisit pour se critiquer et s'insulter alors tout le monde s'assit en ronde. Puis les jumeaux, qui s'étaient auto proclamés maîtres de cérémonies, résumèrent en se coupant la parole les derniers événements et demandèrent à chacun de réfléchir à un plan.

Après deux heures et demies de débats enflammés, ils avaient trouvés. C'était risqué. ILS finiraient par trouver qui avaient osés les piéger et tout ça finirait par leur retomber dessus. Mais c'était assurément la blague la plus drôle qu'ils pouvaient mettre en place.

La Vengeance tant attendue aurait lieu APRÈS le dernier match de l'année. Question de survie.

oOoOoOo

La veille de la finale, Olivier passait son temps à réviser - à l'aide de sa baguette et des petites figurines représentant les joueurs des deux équipes- pour la énième fois ses stratégies sur son terrain miniature qu'il avait lui même construit pendant l'été où il avait reçu son badge de Capitaine de Quidditch. Pour plaisanter, les jumeaux lui avaient demandé s'il les utilisait pour des rituels vaudou et avait eu le plaisir de le voir se couvrir de gêne. Nul doute que celle de Marcus Flint devait être la plus brutalisée.

Il ne faut pas croire pour autant qu'il laissait tranquille ses joueurs : à chaque fois qu'il voyait Harry, il bondissait sur lui et lui rappelait l'importance capitale de laisser l'équipe mener d'au moins 60 points avant d'attraper le vif d'or puisque les Serpentard avaient 200 points d'avance sur eux et comme tout le monde sait : G. l'emporterait sur S. si et seulement si au moins 60+150 égal à 210 points contre 200.

Il leur avait aussi fortement "conseillé" de limiter le plus possible les déplacements hors de la Salle Commune pour éviter de se faire attaquer comme le quatrième année de Gryffondor qui avait osé dire devant un supporter Vert et Argent que son équipe était la plus nulle de tous les temps._ Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse._

Le lendemain, les acclamations des Gryffondors, celles plus discrètes de Pouffsouffles et Serdaigles raisonnèrent dans la Grande Salle. Les 3/4 des élèves voulaient mettre fin aux sept années de domination serpentarde. C'est pourquoi de nombreuses personnes arborait fièrement les couleurs de leur Maison et banderoles en tous genres tels que : "ALLEZ GRYFFONDOR ! " ou encore "LA COUPE AUX LIONS !" ...

Des buts furent marqués. D'autres furent arrêtés. Le mauvais comportement des joueurs poussa Madame Bibine a hurler à de nombreuses reprises et à accorder une multitude de penalty. Lee Jordan, le commentateur, se faisait reprendre par McGonagall qui était bien partagée entre son devoir de Directrice adjointe et celui de supporter, à chaque fois que ses paroles dérivées de leurs buts initiaux. Il y avait un nouveau but toutes les quatre à six fautes environ.

Lorsque Gryffondor mena 80 à 20 contre Serpentard, Harry Potter repéra la petite balle ailée et dorée. Avec 230 vs 20 (+les 200 points d'avances de Serpentard) Olivier remporta, avec seulement 10 points d'avance, pour la première fois de sa "carrière" la Coupe de Quidditch de Poudlard. Sous l'émotion, il pleura même en serrant son précieux attrapeur contre lui. Les Vaincus quittèrent le stade rapidement sous les sifflements et moqueries.

_oOoOoOo_

L'opération "revanche" avait eu lieu le soir même. Les jumeaux s'étaient chargés des boissons à apporter dans la tour tandis que Angelina surveillait l'heureux capitaine. Au même instant dans les cachots, Marcus Flint noyait son malheur dans sa réserve personnelle de Whisky Pur Feu et était déjà proche du coma.

Les complices d'un soir se retrouvèrent plusieurs heures plus tard avec un Olivier Dubois endormi et un Marcus Flint mis K.O par l'alcool et les enfermèrent dans une sorte de salon qu'Alicia et Katie avaient transformée pour l'occasion en chambre.

Avec un ricanement, les garçons sortirent laissant aux filles le soin de fignoler les détails. Celles-ci - rougissantes et gloussantes d'excitation - nettoyèrent de plusieurs sorts la pièce puis la réchauffèrent grâce à un bon feu de cheminée et allumèrent plusieurs bougies. L'ambiance était romantique à souhait si on ne faisait pas attention au deux jeunes hommes qu'ils avaient balancés dans le lit.

Angelina envoya ses coéquipières faire le guet pendant qu'elle jetait les trois derniers sorts. Ceux-là même qui feraient tout le succès de l'opération.

oOoOoOo

"Chaud" Fût la première pensée de Marcus Flint avant de s'apercevoir qu'il aurait toute la journée une belle gueule de bois. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il devina que la source de chaleur venait d'un corps fin qu'il encerclait de ses bras. Il aimait l'odeur de ses cheveux et les frissons qui le parcouraient à chaque fois que le souffle de sa partenaire frôlait la peau de son torse.

Un grincement de porte, un petit "clac" puis de nouveau un grincement de porte interrompit le lourd silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

L'inconnue remua doucement dans ses bras et nicha sa tête au creux de son épaule.

Avec un hurlement digne d'un Lockart ayant un bouton sur son visage, l'inconnue se leva trop précipitamment, s'emmêla dans les draps et tomba au sol. Ce cri strident réveilla brutalement et définitivement Marcus. Stupéfaits - voire même stupéfiés - devant la vision de l'inconnue - ou plutôt inconnU- plus si inconnu que ça, aucun ne réagit avant deux bonnes minutes.

Olivier trouva que les vêtements éparpillés à travers la pièce laissaient peu de place à l'imagination, avaient-ils ... avaient-ils vraiment fait ...? Bon sang, il était incapable de le dire dans son propre esprit ! En voulant ramasser une de ses chaussettes, Olivier frôla Marcus. Effrayé, il ramassa le reste de ses affaires, s'enfuit rapidement de la pseudo chambre et laissant derrière lui un Flint toujours tétanisé.

oOoOoOo

Plusieurs jours plus tard, la situation n'avait presque pas changé pour le plus grand plaisir de la Ligue des Joueurs Maltraités : les capitaines étaient toujours aussi mal à l'aise lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce. Ils avaient même vu Woody rougir les premiers jours. Plutôt marrant au début mais à la fin, ils regrettaient presque il n'y ait pas plus d'action.

- Fred.

- George.

- Penses-tu à la même chose ...

- ... que toi ? Bien sûr.

- Qui ?

- La question n'est pas qui, mais ...

- Où ?

- Et comment ?

- Exact cher frère.

- Et si on en profitait pour ...

- ... tester notre nouvelle invention ?

Les jumeaux se regardèrent en souriant et partirent dans deux directions opposées. Avec ce qu'ils avaient en tête, rien ne pourra gâcher leur plaisir, même pas les examens des B.U.S.E.S. !

oOoOoOo

Un complot. Qu'on ne vienne pas lui dire qu'il est paranoïaque ! Ses traîtres de batteurs étaient à l'origine de l'événement le plus honteux de toute sa vie ! Et ils avaient osé fixer les photos prises d'eux dénudés, endormis et enlacés dans la pièce-piège dans TOUT Poudlard - des cachots jusqu'à la Tour d'astronomie - invitant tout le monde "à laisser un petit mot gentil et encourageant au couple qui n'ose pas se révéler".

Le professeur Flitwick avait même refusé de désenchanter les affiches et avait rajouté un commentaire. Au total, ils avaient recueillit plus de 200 avis favorables, 100 salaces, et 20 franchement moqueurs.

Olivier et Marcus étaient au moins d'accord sur une chose, la vengeance serait terrible.

oOoOoOo

**Fin**

Environ 2700 mots, c'est un nouveau record pour moi ^^

J'espère que ce texte vous a plu.

Et je voudrais remercier **Artemis_ts** pour mon cadeau en 2 parties sur le tableau de Gellert ( Cf liens dans mon profil ), **Camille_Miko** qui s'est chargée de tout recopier et grâce à qui l'échange a pu avoir lieu. Et aussi Taraxacumoff pour le cadeau supplémentaire (" il ne faut pas confier les enfants à n'importe qui ") qu'elle m'a offert pour me faire patienter jusqu'à l'arrivée du précédant cadeau ^^


End file.
